


Клубничные тарталетки

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Merpeople
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: - А знаешь, Володенька, – голос шефа вдруг повеселел. – Ты как всегда прав. Девок с хвостами полным-полно, только прически и размеры бюста отличаются, а такого ни у кого нет! Только у меня будет! Эксклюзив! Бери, Володенька! Транспорт пришлю. Жду!
Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/734151
Kudos: 5





	Клубничные тарталетки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Каны Го по картинке: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/b7/ef/4fb7efc42fdd98482843088f6ae623c3.jpg

«Хьюстон, – четко и ясно прозвучало в голове ошарашенного Икулова. – У нас проблема».  
Консультант, эфемерное существо с пушистыми бирюзовыми волосами, на вид едва совершеннолетнее и абсолютно андрогинное, этот голос, похоже, тоже услышало. Нервно покосившись в планшет, оно проникновенно заглянуло Икулову в лицо бездонными синими глазищами и прощебетало:  
\- Заказ выполнен в полном соответствии с указанными заказчиком параметрами. Если у заказчика имеются претензии, мы рекомендуем…  
\- Подождите, – перебил Икулов, вдруг обретший дар речи. – Минуту, пожалуйста. Мне надо посовещаться с… заказчиком.  
К искреннему удивлению Икулова, Эберг, который частенько страдал избирательной глухотой, на звонок ответил с такой скоростью, будто последние полчаса только и делал, что гипнотизировал телефон. Вполне возможно, так оно и было. Бедняга так ждал этого дня… Впрочем, у Икулова уже имелись смутные подозрения насчет причин такого… форсмажора, и с сочувствием он решил погодить.  
\- Ты на месте? – выпалил Эберг. – Заказ забрал?  
Поморщившись, Икулов аккуратно выговорил:  
\- Искандер Гаврилович, я на месте, заказ э-э-э пока не забрал. С ним возникли небольшие трудности.  
«На самом деле, большие, – добавил он – пока про себя. – Очень большие. Гигантские, можно сказать».  
\- А в чем дело? – в голосе Эберга прозвучало искреннее удивление, не знай Икулов шефа, прогнал бы свои подозрения куда подальше.  
Но Икулов шефа знал и знал неплохо, поэтому, подпустив в голос тщательно выверенную дозу упрека, осведомился:  
\- Искандер Гаврилович, признайтесь честно, вы бланк-заказ сами заполняли?  
На той стороне воцарилась тишина. Очень многозначительная.  
\- Искандер Гаврилович, – ласково сказал Икулов. – Я же просил.  
Тишина взорвалась громким обиженным фырканьем.  
\- Эта девица за неделю не смогла научиться запускать кофе-машину! Как я мог поручить ей такое ответственное дело? Она бы все перепутала! Ты считаешь, что я не способен вписать пару цифр и поставить десяток галочек?  
Икулов еще раз посмотрел на заказ и не без труда проглотил вертящийся на языке ответ.  
\- Ну ладно, – Эберг явно торопился увильнуть от неприятной темы. – Так что там не так? Цвет волос не тот сделали?  
\- Вроде того, Искандер Гаврилович, – вздохнул Икулов, включая камеру. – Вроде того.  
Чтобы полностью продемонстрировать шефу масштабы катастрофы, потребовалось неуютно много времени, которое Икулов потратил на соображения, в каком же состоянии должен был находиться Эберг в процессе заполнения бланка. Понюхал пробку от коньяка? Не спал трое суток? Черкал галочки под столом на собрании директоров?  
\- Метров девять, – констатировал Эберг, когда Икулов уже начал беспокоиться, что шефа хватил инфаркт.  
\- Ближе к десяти, – машинально поправил Икулов.  
\- Десять метров двадцать два сантиметра от макушки до кончика хвостового плавника, – чирикнуло зеленоволосое существо, снова сверившись с планшетом.  
Икулов пожал плечами: плюс-минус метр в контексте данной ситуации никакой принципиальной роли не играл.  
\- Они спутали заказы, – решительно сказал Эберг после очередного затянувшегося молчания.  
\- Это исключено, – в голосе консультанта зазвенела уязвленная профессиональная гордость. – Если у заказчика имеются претензии, мы рекомендуем…  
\- Спасибо, я понял, – спешно вмешался Икулов, не желая выслушивать долгие инструкции. – Боюсь, Искандер Гаврилович, это и есть ваш заказ.  
\- Это все потому, что тебя не было! – как выяснилось, у Эберга по поводу случившегося были свои собственные соображения. – Эту твою прабабку и без тебя бы спокойно закопали!  
По голосу понятно было, что лучше не возражать, посему Икулов не стал в десятый раз обосновывать необходимость отлучки, а вместо этого примирительно сказал:  
\- Виноват, Искандер Гаврилович. Как поступим?  
Мирный тон сработал – следующий вопрос прозвучал вполне спокойно:  
\- Переделать уже не успеют?  
\- Банкет через неделю, – напомнил Икулов. – Переделать не успеют, но мы еще можем взять в аренду что-то более… приемлемое.  
\- Чтобы я опустился до бэ у? – фыркнул Эберг. – Володенька, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Вопрос прозвучал настолько риторически, что Икулов не стал отвечать даже мысленно, хоть и очень хотелось.  
\- Тогда можем ничего не брать, – сказал он. – Или возьмем, что получилось. Такого уж точно ни у кого нет.  
\- А знаешь, Володенька, – голос шефа вдруг повеселел. – Ты как всегда прав. Девок с хвостами полным-полно, только прически и размеры бюста отличаются, а такого ни у кого нет! Только у меня будет! Эксклюзив! Бери, Володенька! Транспорт пришлю. Жду!  
\- Вообще-то, – пробормотал Икулов, созерцая потемневший экран, – Я пошутил. Но кого это волнует?  
Вздохнув, он повернулся к существу, преданно хлопающему ресницами.  
\- Заказчик претензий не имеет. Где расписаться?

Обещанный транспорт Икулов подождал возле ресепшн, коротая время за весьма неплохим кофе и довольно толстым «руководством по эксплуатации». После нескольких страниц чашку пришлось поставить на столик: кофе был действительно неплох, и жалко было бы им подавиться.  
Очевидно, бланк-заказ Эберг действительно заполнял в измененном, мягко говоря, состоянии сознания – никак иначе этот кошмар Икулов объяснить не мог. И чем дальше он читал, тем сильнее ему казалось, что шеф заказывал не экзотическое украшение для банкетного зала, а чертово биологическое оружие. Чего стоил один тот факт, что в качестве предназначенной для милого создания пищи Эберг щедрым жестом указал всю органику. С одной стороны, это, конечно, было не так уж плохо, учитывая, какими габаритами щеголяла «русалочка» и сколько еды ей требовалось, но с другой… Икулов живописно представил, что будет, если кто-то из нетрезвых гостей свалится в бассейн, и вздрогнул. А может, Эберг специально? Закатывать конкурентов в бетон уже давно не модно, а вот скармливать русалке-переростку – оригинально и свежо. Господи, какая же чушь в голову лезет… 

*

В заранее оборудованный бассейн свежеприобретенный экзот, по счастью, поместился, но пространства для маневров ему оставалось немного. Оказавшись в воде, он на редкость флегматично огляделся и принялся о-очень неспешно, едва шевеля своим бесконечным хвостом, дрейфовать туда-сюда. И занимался этим нехитрым делом все четверть часа, которые люди за ним настороженно наблюдали.  
\- Что-то в этом, несомненно, есть, – протянул Эберг в изредка нарушаемой плеском тишине. – Что-то эдакое. Но плитку придется менять. Займешься?  
Икулов кивнул: ни мертвенная зеленовато-бледная кожа создания, ни его же темно-серый хвост с конфетной бело-розовой плиткой не сочетались. Тем более что смотреть на маневры экзота было не намного интереснее, чем на движения гигантской, крайне ленивой черепахи, потому для зрелищности требовался хоть какой-то антураж. А значит, одной плиткой тут не обойдешься. Да и открытый бассейн – это слишком опасно. Экзот в очередной раз плавно поменял направление, и Икулов прищурился, прикидывая – у него медленно, но верно наклевывалась идея. 

*

Неожиданно для самого Икулова, его идея оформления аквариума задала тон всему празднику, и банкет, изначально задуманный довольно строгим, в итоге больше напоминал новогодний бал-маскарад. Впрочем, до Нового года оставалось меньше месяца, шеф и гости вроде бы были довольны, и Икулова никто не заставил переодеваться в Деда Мороза – следовательно, все было в порядке. Ловко подцепив серебристый бокал с усыпанного искусственным снегом нежно-голубого подноса, Икулов хлебнул шампанского: после семидневной нервотрепки он этого определенно заслужил – и подошел полюбоваться на экзота. Возле аквариума, занимающего всю стену огромного зала, уже собралась небольшая восхищенная толпа.  
Сам экзот, разумеется, не изменился: его скучный зеленовато-бело-серый окрас не стал интереснее, и движения по-прежнему были медленны и монотонны (он вообще, как выяснилось, оживлялся исключительно при виде еды). Но в новом аквариуме, с умелой подсветкой, падающей на искусственные ледяные массивы и придающей воде все оттенки бирюзового, смотрелся этот порядком унылый дрейф совершенно иначе. Особенно эффектно выглядели те секунды, когда экзот показывался из-за одной ледяной стены и скрывался за другой: тогда его серый многометровый хвост казался и вовсе бесконечным.  
\- Чудесно! – воскликнула справа от Икулова брюнетка в длинном серебристом платье, подметающем пол. – Какое необычное создание! Что оно ест?  
Икулов открыл было рот для выверенного безопасного ответа: «Рыбу», но рядом, будто черт из шкатулки, возник Эберг.  
\- Все! – он подмигнул брюнетке, и та захихикала, словно после удачной шутки. – Он ест все. Даже клубничные тарталетки.  
Указанные тарталетки как раз проносили мимо, и Эберг снял с подноса две.  
\- Вот, посмотрите.  
Пошарив на стене, шеф нажал кнопку, и между краем аквариума и потолком открылась небольшая щель, куда Эберг ловко закинул тарталетку.  
Зрители ахнули и отшатнулись: тарталетка едва успела коснуться воды, как сонное движение экзота сменилось молниеносным броском. Подачка исчезла в мгновение ока, а экзот подплыл ближе и застыл: немигающий взгляд вперился куда-то в пространство, бледные с прозеленью ладони прижались к стеклу. Толпа невольно качнулась назад. В животе у Икулова сделалось неуютно, и он отпил еще шампанского.  
\- Впечатляюще, правда? – довольно сказал Эберг и предложил брюнетке вторую тарталетку. – Попробуете?  
Та, неуверенно замахнувшись, попробовала – к сожалению, бросок получился далеко не таким удачным: тарталетка сочно шмякнулась о стекло и сползла вниз, прямо перед экзотом, который проводил недосягаемое лакомство змеиным взглядом, лишь хвост его подрагивал, как у недовольного кота.  
\- Какая я неловкая, – проговорила брюнетка с преувеличенным сокрушением.  
\- Ничего-ничего, приберут, – великодушно откликнулся Эберг. – Кстати, вы уже видели макет нового проекта?  
Он галантно предложил брюнетке руку, та приняла ее, и они ушли. Спустя несколько минут толпа как-то сама собой рассосалась, и Икулов остался перед стеклом один. Экзот практически лег на дно и застыл там, гипнотизируя несчастную тарталетку.  
\- Лови уж, бедолага, – сжалился Икулов, подобрал корзинку и метнул в аквариум.  
Потом педантично нажал на кнопку, закрывая щель, и ушел искать кого-нибудь из обслуживающего персонала – надо было привести в порядок стекло.  
К тому времени, как он вернулся, в зале уже вовсю царила паника. С трудом протолкнувшись сквозь коллективный побег, который силами секьюрити быстро превращался в более или менее организованную эвакуацию, Икулов оказался перед аквариумом и в ужасе застыл. Драгоценный экзот Эберга, похоже, взбесился. Взять большой разбег в аквариуме, пусть и достаточно просторном, было невозможно, но экзоту этого, очевидно, и не требовалось: огромное бело-серое тело пружиной скручивалось у дальней стены и с силой распрямлялось, с глухим грохотом врезаясь в стекло.  
\- У нас там акрил стоит? – небрежно поинтересовался шеф.  
Он стоял у аквариума с блюдом тарталеток и жевал, с интересом взирая на беснующегося экзота.  
\- Да, – машинально ответил Икулов. – Такой в океанариумах используют.  
Он лихорадочно вспоминал, какую нагрузку может выдержать акриловое стекло, какое самое большое существо жило или живет в океанариуме, а также пыталось ли это существо колотиться об стекло и с каким успехом.  
Экзот, кажется, вознамерился во что бы то ни стало этого успеха достичь.  
Ну почему никому из них не пришло в голову оборудовать аквариум хоть какими-нибудь средствами нейтрализации? Впрочем, Икулов знал почему: невзирая на устрашающие размеры, шефово приобретение вело себя так инертно, что никто даже мысли не допустил, что оно способно на сюрпризы. Да и как нейтрализовать такого терминатора? Стараниями Эберга создание получилось без малого бессмертное: разве что в порошок размолоть.  
\- Такими темпами, – прочавкал шеф, – скоро здесь станет мокро. Очень мокро.  
Вместо ответа Икулов подхватил шефа под локоть и, поскальзываясь на разбросанных по полу деликатесах, со всей возможной скоростью потащил к ближайшему выходу: в зале на случай утечки, даже большой, имелись специальные дренажные системы, у их организмов на случай встречи с бурным потоком (и буйным экзотом) никаких систем не имелось. Шеф тащился послушно, хотя продолжал жевать и с блюдом расставаться не пожелал.  
Возможно, спешное отступление последних зрителей чем-то обитателя аквариума окончательно расстроило, а может, у хваленого акрилового стекла попросту истек запас прочности. Так или иначе, жуткий треск заставил сердце Икулова подскочить к горлу и перекрыть воздух.  
\- Так и утонуть можно раньше времени, – успел подумать он, а потом его накрыло большой приливной волной. 

*

Очнулся Икулов на чем-то довольно холодном, изрядно склизком и попахивающем рыбой. Все это он понял не сразу, а после того, как едва не выкашлял легкие и, кажется, желудок. Где-то далеко на заднем плане кто-то чем-то чавкал и кто-то кого-то звал. Более или менее избавившись от излишков воды в организме, Икулов потряс головой и прислушался: голос был шефа, чавканье – определенно нет. Тогда Икулов с внутренним содроганием открыл глаза. Под ним были не лужи воды, как стоило ожидать после всемирного потопа в отдельно взятом помещении, под ним было хуже. Несколько секунд Икулов тупо разглядывал серую поверхность, больше похожую на змеиную кожу, чем рыбью чешую, а потом поднял голову. Эберг, лишившийся очков и идеальной укладки, выглядывал из-за перевернутых столов, как из-за баррикад, и делал странные жесты. Экзот, на хвосте которого и разлегся Икулов, жрал чудом выжившие, чтоб их, клубничные тарталетки.  
И тут Икулова осенило.  
\- Это из-за них, – прохрипел он, засмеялся и тут же заново раскашлялся. – Искандер Гаврилович, он разнес аквариум, потому что хотел эти чертовы тарталетки.  
Шеф не ответил, зато экзот вскинул бледное лицо, перемазанное красным, и уставился на Икулова пустыми глазами. Тот, замерев, сразу же пожалел, что решил открыть рот: сейчас никто не мешал экзоту заесть сладкое свежим мясом – однако глаза-пуговицы, поизучав его долгие несколько секунд, снова сосредоточились на клубнике. Убедившись, что поедать его в ближайшем будущем не собираются, Икулов сполз-съехал с толстого хвоста и ретировался к столам. 

*

\- А что мне еще было делать, Володенька? – Эберг встряхнул платок и нервным жестом протер очки. – Оставлять его здесь? После учиненного им безобразия? На меня и без того косо смотрят! Знаешь, что написали в одной желтой газетенке? Будто я замышлял массовое убийство! Специально собрал у себя цвет города, чтобы устранить конкурентов! Вот только либо стекло оказалось слишком крепким, либо мой экзот – слишком слабым, поэтому все успели спастись! Разве не чушь собачья?  
\- Чушь, Искандер Гаврилович, конечно, чушь, – Икулов ловко отодвинул в сторону стакан коньяка, заменив его чашкой ромашкового чая. – Завязывали бы вы читать эти сплетни.  
\- Я бы его перепродал, – шеф в расстройстве подмены не заметил и махнул полчашки разом, благо что чай был всего лишь теплый. – Так ведь не брал никто!  
И слава богу. Икулов даже представить боялся, что могло отчебучить сотворенное по вине шефовой рассеянности существо, попади оно не в те руки. Но все-таки экзота было немного жаль.  
Совершенно невыразительное, нелепо огромное, интересующееся только едой создание, которое едва их всех не потопило. И которому Икулов обязан лишь тем, что экзот не откусил от него кусочек в перерыве между тарталетками. Да и утилизация – вполне ожидаемый конец для экзотов. По статистике почти четверть там заканчивает, особенно среди тех, кому не повезло быть запрограммированными на долгое существование, а не как обычно – год-полтора, поплакали, заказали что-нибудь новенькое.  
Погрузившись в эти не слишком веселые думы, Икулов не заметил, как Эберг прикончил чай и дотянулся до коньяка. А когда заметил, было уже поздно.  
\- Искандер Гаврилович, – с укором протянул он, глядя, как шеф делает хороший глоток и добреет на глазах. – Вам коньяк даже нюхать нельзя.  
\- Сегодня можно, – хихикнул Эберг – почему-то шепотом. – Хочешь секрет, Володенька? Они его отпустили.  
Икулов сел. Еще не зная, кто это – они, и кого именно и куда именно отпустили, он приближался к догадке со скоростью и неумолимостью цунами.  
\- Вы не отправили экзота на утилизацию, – обреченно сказал он. – Вы распорядились его выпустить.  
А Икулов еще удивлялся, почему Эберг так настаивал заниматься дальнейшей судьбой проштрафившегося экзота самостоятельно. И непозволительно легко принял на веру все эти «Отдыхай, Володенька, у тебя стресс, я сам отлично справлюсь». Ну да, один раз уже справился. И еще с десяток раз до этого.  
Под пьяные смешки стремительно теряющего адекватность шефа Икулов методично приложился лбом об стол – в наказание, что недосмотрел, и в попытке привести мысли хоть в какой-то порядок.  
\- Это же запрещено, – простонал он.  
Конечно, это было запрещено. По многим причинам, помимо того, что основное количество экзотов просто не выжило бы на вольных хлебах. Но вот этот конкретный экзот – ясное дело – точно выживет, а вдобавок начисто разнесет всю экосистему места, где оказался.  
Стакан с недопитым коньяком выглядел все притягательнее. Наверное, это все-таки был стресс. И хронический недосып, сегодня ощущающийся особенно остро. Пора в отпуск. Вот только разобраться с последствиями шефового милосердия – и сразу на море.  
Окончательно проиграв битву с самим собой, Икулов подтянул к себе стакан.  
\- Куда его хоть выпустили?  
Это был важный вопрос. Икулову не хотелось во время честно заработанного отпуска нырнуть с аквалангом в теплое Красное море и вместо кораллов и разноцветных рыбок увидеть бледную физиономию проголодавшегося экзота.  
\- Точно не знаю, – Эберг прилег на стол и улыбнулся. – Где-то… ик… далеко, на севере. Сказали, что ему по этому… фе…фене… о!.. фенотипу подходит.  
Что ж, на севере хотя бы народу поменьше, рассудил Икулов, цедя коньяк. Может, экзот от холода заляжет в вечную спячку. Угу, или начнет жрать все, что не приколочено, чтобы накопить жирку. Приплывут туристы на китов посмотреть, а увидят совсем не китов… Потому что китов всех съели…Точнее, съел.  
Бесцеремонно пошарив в ящике стола, Икулов вытащил плоскую, наполовину опустошенную бутылку и покосился на шефа с упреком. Упрек отправился в молоко: Эберг уже спал с открытыми глазами.  
\- Его видело полгорода, – Икулов опрокинул бутылку над опустевшим стаканом. – И это только вживую. А видео и фотографии? Если он где-то всплывет… в любом из смыслов… у нас будут большие неприятности.  
Шеф сладко всхрапнул – так заразительно, что Икулов, хлебнув из стакана, тоже устроил голову на сложенных на столешнице руках и закрыл глаза. Внутри разливалось тепло. Пахло дорогим коньяком, деревом и лаком.  
А где-то на далеком холодном севере, среди синих льдов, плавал, должно быть, экзот. Огромный, зеленовато-бело-серый, медлительный и скучный.  
Он не станет охотиться на китов, сонно решил Икулов. Китов жалко, и откусывать от них неудобно. Пусть лучше будет еще одной достопримечательностью. А что? Это ведь не жизнь, а сказка. Знай себе, курсируй между айсбергами, развлекай туристов и взимай с проплывающих мимо лодок дань… И никаких тебе шефов, банкетов, подъемов в пять утра и телефонных звонков…  
Икулов спал. В его сне экзот стоял на хвосте и жонглировал округлыми ледышками. А туристы хлопали и кидали ему еду: гамбургеры, пирожки с капустой и пиццу с морепродуктами. Ну и клубничные тарталетки, разумеется.


End file.
